


Only one guy for me baby!

by Robronfan94



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angry paddy and Cain, Love, Loving Robert, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Text Messages, Upset Aaron, reasurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: When looking through Robert's phone Aaron finds a text message that wasn't sent but was meant to be sent. When he reads it he confronts Robert over it which make Cain and Paddy angry but Robert is quick to reassure Aaron.





	Only one guy for me baby!

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of angst x Good luck all robron fans for tonight xx

Aaron was going through Robert's phone looking at all his pictures. He had a lot! Some were of him and Robert with and Liv and some of Robert's family. But the one that caught his eye was labelled "my beautiful baby boy!" Aaron always thought he was not good looking but Robert assured him that he was.

He was about to switch the phone off when a message popped up. It was from an unknown number! Aaron's heart hurt at that but he couldn't stop himself reading the message. It was from Robert and wasn't meant to be sent..

"I don't know why I'm writing this but I am. I need to tell you how I really feel. I love you so much baby! More than anything in the world, no hang you are my world and my life. You mean more to me than anyone and I'm so lucky to have someone like you. Someone that still gives me that warm feeling when I see your name pop up or think about you. I think your so sexy, beautiful and drop dead gorgeous. Your the most important person in my life and I love you to pieces. I can't wait to hold you and kiss you tonight. I love the way I feel when kissing you it's like I'm home and I haven't felt that in ages. Every morning when I see you my heart swells at how you look. Your so innocent and perfect. You've had a tough time but your a fighter. Can't wait to see you tonight...  
All my love R xx"

Aaron felt his tears slip down. How could Robert do this? He promised that Aaron's was always the one and that he loved him unconditionally. "Must have lied." Aaron thought to himself. But the other voice said that Robert didn't love him and that he didn't deserve love or anything.

He grabbed the phone and went downstairs into the pub. It was pretty quiet and only Robert, Cain, Paddy and Chas were there. He sat down next to Paddy and ordered a pint. Normally he sat next to Robert but he hated him!

"Hey baby." Robert came up behind him and kissed his cheek Aaron pushed him away a bit to hard because Robert ended up on the floor.

"Stay away from me!" Aaron hissed at him. Robert was shocked! What did he do to Aaron? "Aaron love? Everything ok?" Chas asked. Aaron looked at her "Oh ued! It's fucking fine! Except the fact that my husband is a cheater and a liar!" 

Paddy and Cain grabbed hold of Robert and pulled him up. "Explain! Right now Sugden!" Cain demanded while Paddy looked at him in disgust.

"Aaron! What are you on about? I have y cheated I wouldn't I love you! You know that!" "Oh yes! You love me so much that you texted someone else saying how beautiful and sexy they were. I'm just another pawn in you dumb game aren't I?" Aaron sneered.

"Right out now! Sugden!" Cain began to drag Robert towards the door with the help of Paddy. "No!! I'm not going until you hear me out Aaron!" "Just get Robert I don't want to hear you explanation!" Aaron screamed.

"Well tough!" Robert screamed back "Your gonna hear it and I don't care if you hate it!" He pushed Paddy and Cain away before sitting next to Aaron.

"Aaron beautiful?" Aaron looked away but Robert took his face in his hands and forced him to look at him. "First of all I'm not cheating on you. I would never do that to you I couldn't handle causing you that much pain. Second of all the message you read was meant for you.." Aaron looked at him with confusion. Robert smiled at kissed his nose "I wrote it because Vic and Adam always do it telling each other how they feel without actually saying it to each other and that what I was doing. All of the message was right baby. I love you. You're my world!"

Aaron looked down with tears "No Rob! I'm never someone's world. No one wants me and people always leave me. So you should be with someone who you really like." He walked away and heard Robert say "You're right! I should. I've already got my man and I'm gonna call him now." Aaron looked at him. Was Robert really going to do this.

"Oh he's not answering? Oh yes because he's called Aaron Dingle and he's right there!" Robert stood up and took Aaron in his arms. "Only one guy for me and that's you Dingle!"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated and any other stories xx
> 
> Find me on tumblr- Robronfan948


End file.
